Donkey Kong
Info Donkey Kong is a monkey from the Donkey Kong series(also in the Mario series). For more info, click here. In SSF2 Description The king of swing… the thrilla gorilla… the prime primate… it’s Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong is a powerhouse and he’s hard to send flying, but he’s faster than his bulky appearance would lead you to think. And be sure to watch out for those Giant Punches! Standard Special:Giant Punch This is Donkey Kong's special. Press the special button to use it. This move can be charged. You can press it again to use it. When it is fully charged, Donkey Kong would stop rolling his hand and smoke comes from his head. When he does this move, it can prevent him from hit from Goku's Kamehameha(fully charged also), Wario's Waft(fully charged also), Naruto's Rasenshuriken(also known as Naruto's standard special fully charged), Kyūbi Naruto's Bijudama(Side Special for Naruto's Final Smash), and Bankai Ichigo's Augmented Getsuga Tenshō(Fully Charged Standard Special for Ichigo's standard special). This is one of the very protective moves ever in the game. Side Special:Headbutt This is Donkey Kong's Side Special. On the ground, Donkey use his head and then flings it downwards. This can bury someone on the ground for at least 4 seconds. Any opponent can be bury and any opponent can attack that buried opponent. If Donkey Kong use this in the air, it would Meteor Smash that opponent. Up Special:Spinning Kong This is Donkey Kong's up special. This move can be done on both ground and air. When he does this move, he will swings his ams rapidly, like Tails Whirlwind. Unlike on the ground, Donkey Kong never fly and if this attack on the ground goes off the cliff, he will glide downwards and if stopped, he would become vulnerable. In the air, he would fly upwards. If anything that is hittable(including oppoents, Cuco, Bomb-omb, Shells and more), that would get hit. The opponent would fly with smoke coming from that opponent. During the attack, the opponent would get rapidly hit. Any opponent can attack and cancel Donkey Kong's attack by attacking him upwards and downwards(not Shells, Cuco(when chasing opponent in crowds) and Bomb-omb)s. Down Special:Hand Slap This is Donkey Kong's down special. Donkey Kong will slam his hand on the ground. This can damaged nearby opponents. If the opponent keeps pressing the Duck button and Special button at the same time, he can done this rapidly. If an opponent jumps over this attack and attack where Donkey Kong is, the move would cancel. Also, any long-ranged attacks can canceled the attack. This move can't be done in the air. Final Smash:Arcade This is Donkey Kong's Final Smash. When during this move, Donkey Kong would fly upwards(can also be a recovery move unless if you do his up special) and got on a platform, like Tails. When the player press the Attack/Special button, he will throw barrels. This move can be done to stop an opponent from recovering. If an opponent tries to block a barrel, he will get dizzy and would not be able to move for a certain time(a chance for DK to attack). After this move, like Bomberman and Tails, he would come downwards on the center of the stage. The barrels can go either direction(the player can't control the direction). The barrel can roll of the stage, but when trapped between two walls, it would keep on going back and forth(an obstacle for everyone but the Donkey Kong(or the one who use the Final Smash if there is more than one Donkey Kong on the stage)). If the Donkey Kong that use the Final Smash that comes downwards, he would not get affected from the barrels. Donkey Kong can do a combo attack with this. 14.png 23.png 33.png 43.png Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Characters in SSF2 Category:Males